fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleven Years Ago Today
beep beep beep ... beeeeeeeeeeep Eleven years ago today Friday the thirteenth, what a day With such a loss, what can I say Not a day, goes by when I don't think of you Everything I do, inspired by you And you must know, grandma, I miss you Jason, it's you and me again. Remember eleven years ago? Febraury 13th, Friday, is that a coincidence or no? And fuck, how that fucked me up, my family's been fucked ever since My dad's been slumped, and it's her I miss And she was gone, snap, like that, life's been theft When my time comes, I'll look in the face of the shadow of death Spit in his face, take his scythe and commit suicide And if it's by some carcinogen, then it is my last goodbye This man has got no answers, played both back and backwards And my last heard message from her was "death by cancer" I will never forget you, rest in peace Wherever you are, I hope Heaven sees Eleven years ago today Friday the thirteenth, what a day With such a loss, what can I say Not a day, goes by when I don't think of you Everything I do, inspired by you And you must know, grandma, I miss you I was five back when we last met, then Didn't even know such a thing can happen What do sins have against the innocence? Ignorance is bliss, it's her that I miss And every time I cry, every time I lie I think about you, and every time I sigh I still have pictures full of tears, I need a new tissue Don't ever forget Cher, I still miss you And when I dream, I see you And every nightmare's real, being here without you I miss those times; everything was simple, no trouble No issues, no suffer, no tissues, no cancer No pain, no agony, no tears, no blunders No visits to the friend six feet under No wonder it's so sad when it rains and thunders No wonder, I miss you Cher Kelly, I love you. Eleven years ago today Friday the thirteenth, what a day With such a loss, what can I say Not a day, goes by when I don't think of you Everything I do, inspired by you And you must know, grandma, I miss you Thousands of miles away, I still see you bright as day Life can take us away, but I'll never let that stay I hate this pain, I hate this heart strain I hate the ways things gotta go but hey Life goes on, and I can't keep staying down I won't forget you though, never, then or now I have to move on, I have to say goodbye I know it's hard, Tim, but you got to swallow pride. So goodbye, farewell, take care And with a last stare, I have to look away. Goodbye, Cher. Category:Poetry Category:A to Z